disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shiny
thumb|250px"Shiny" é uma canção no filme de animação da Disney, Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras. Ele é cantada por Tamatoa. Letra Well Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crad once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful baby Did your granny say listen to your heart? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words to tear her argument apart Your granny lied I'd rather be shiny Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look Shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck Just a sec Don't you know Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb, They chase anything that glitters Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners I just love free food And you look like seafood Well, well, well Little Maui's having trouble with his look You little semi-demi-mini-god Ouch! What a terrible performance Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man Yet I have to give you credit for my start And your tattoos on the outside For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide, I can't I'm too Shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff, my stuff is so Shiny Send your armies but they'll never be enough My shell's too tough, Maui man You could try, try, try But you can't expect a demigod To beat a decapod, give it up, You will die, die, die Now it's time for me to take apart You aching heart Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of Thesse humans who made you feel wanted You tried to be tough But your armour's just not hard enough Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney Ever seen someone so Shiny Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so Shiny Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea Just for me You'll never be quite as shiny You wish you were nice and shiny Versão brasileira O Tamatoa já viveu outro papel Deu um caranguejo ser mais cruel Porque sou bárbaro, baby Sei que sua avó disse pra tentar Seguir a voz que te guia Isso é conversa, é melhor desencanar (?) Esqueça e brilhe Como as jóias que sem dó pirateei Tire a casca e mostre seu brilho Brilhe mais do que o colar que eu arranquei Me empolguei Meu amor Peixes vão, vão, vão Vão atrás do que tem brilho, vacilo Vou de grão em grão, grão, grão No final sou eu que brilho Cê corre o risco, de virar petisco (petisco) Olha só, então Maui vai perder pra um caracol É só um semi-deus-mini-deus Ai, que vergonha, que fiasco, pega o anzol Pega! sem seu brinquedo cê não é ninguém Eu confesso que você me pensar Essas tattoos sensacionais E eu também fiz do meu casco o meu altar Somos iguais, é a nossa luz Brilhe Pedra bruta ou lapidada, tanto faz Mais e mais só faz com que eu Brilhe Não me assusto nem com bala de canhão Eu sou durão Maui, bro, nem tente mais, mais, mais O crustáceo é superior e agora te humilhou E tem mais Porque cê vai, vai, vai Você agora se estrepar, cê vai dançar Abandonado buscando em vão O amor dessa gente que mente, desmente E aprenda a lição, o seu casco não é tão durão Maui, o meu trunfo é ser mais chique Seja o meu almoço Brilhe, tá na hora de você se despedir C'est la vie mon ami E que eu brilhe, você vai virar comida de siri Só pra mim Contanto que eu sempre brilhe Contanto que eu sempre brilhe Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Moana Categoria:Canções de Vilões